


Poseidon's Kiss

by springsnow



Category: Aquaman (2018), DC Extended Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Large Cock, M/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 05:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17074007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springsnow/pseuds/springsnow
Summary: Arthur was quite unlike any Midgardian that Thor had met before.





	Poseidon's Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I saw Aquaman the other day, and for a good portion of it I couldn’t stop thinking about how Arthur should, somehow, get together with Thor. What can I say, I like buff dudes fucking. There’s a reason I’m into pro wrestling, after all, and it’s not because I find the storylines compelling. The book Thor’s reading isn’t meant to be a specific novel, just a generic pulpy detective fiction novel from the 1930s. By way of an explanation, this is set in an AU in which Aquaman is part of the Marvel universe, not the DC universe. No disrespect to DC stans but apart from Wonder Woman and Aquaman, the DCEU is kinda boring to me. In the currently rather messy storyline I have tentatively set up in my head, this is set not that long after the Avengers first find out about Aquaman and Atlantis. Also kind of canon divergent-y because it’s post-the time when Thor: Ragnarok took place, but the events of Thor: Ragnarok didn’t happen the way they did in the movie. Listen, it’s a story about Aquaman eating Thor’s ass. All of this is irrelevant. So just read it and, hopefully, enjoy!
> 
> Regarding the POV switch from Thor to Arthur, that was deliberate. I’m just making a note of that because I showed this to a friend prior to posting it and they got confused about it.

Arthur was quite unlike any Midgardian that Thor had met before—but then, Thor had never known of Atlantis. It was remarkable how well-hidden the Atlanteans had managed to keep themselves; after he had first met Arthur, Thor had returned to Asgard and tried to find some mention, any mention of the kingdom in the archives, but to no avail.

And so he had gone to Arthur and asked to hear about Atlantis’ history from its own king—who better to ask? As it turned out, Arthur was still learning its history himself, but he already knew a great deal more than Thor (in that he knew anything at all). Thor had sat and listened, enraptured, as Arthur talked in his own meandering way about the history he had gleaned from various sources—mainly from his mother or Vulko, his mentor, or from what he’d been told since becoming king—and without even realising it, he’d listened for almost two hours. Thor couldn’t have explained why; all he knew was that he loved hearing Arthur talk. And then he had realised that, over the course of the two hours, they had slowly been getting closer and closer, and he had carefully—experimentally—laid an oh-so-gentle hand on Arthur’s own, and Arthur had frowned at it, but not out of anger; out of curiosity. He’d looked up at Thor with his eyes of gold, and, almost instinctively, they’d leaned into each other.

When their lips met, Thor could have sworn his heart stopped beating for a second.

It had been but a few days hence from that encounter when Thor had found himself inviting Arthur to share his bed. Thor had found that Midgardian men, while many of them were enthusiastic, tended to be lacking in stamina compared to the men he had bedded back in Asgard; that problem had not arisen with Arthur. Thor suspected it had something to do with the Atlantean blood, but Arthur had almost managed to best the God of Thunder himself, and that was not an easy task. Afterwards, they had laid on the bed, panting and sticky, and Arthur had wrapped an arm around Thor and held him close and kissed him softly, and Thor had never felt such contentment.

Thor could hear Arthur in the bathroom. He had (at Thor’s polite request) showered, and he was now drying his hair. Thor was lying on the bed, dressed in a tank top and shorts, idly thumbing through a book he had borrowed from Steven; it was, Steven had said, one of his favourites from before he was frozen. It told the story of a man who worked as something called a detective trying to solve the murder of a lawyer, who had been working with a faction of criminals known as the ‘mafia’.

“Havin’ fun?”

Thor looked up. Arthur was standing in the doorway of the bathroom, naked, leaning against the doorframe.

“In a sense,” Thor replied. He placed the book down on the nightstand and beckoned to Arthur. “Come. I want to feel you.”

Arthur smiled and walked over to the bed, straddling Thor and leaning in to kiss him. Thor’s hands landed on his powerful arms, enjoying the increasingly familiar feeling of Arthur’s powerful, toned muscles under his inquisitive hands. He had come to know Arthur’s body rather well over the last week or so, and yet there was still so much left to explore. The thought of doing so thrilled Thor deeply. His hands found their way to Arthur’s muscular back, and he pulled him even closer. Thor’s probing tongue found its way inside Arthur’s mouth, and Arthur sighed happily in response.

“Hang on, babe. Lemme grab something,” Arthur murmured, sitting back. He reached over to the nightstand and picked up a hair tie (one of his or one of Thor’s, it didn’t particularly matter; they’d started getting them mixed up quite quickly), tying his hair back.

“I much prefer you with your hair loose,” Thor said, letting his hands roam over Arthur’s chest.

“I know. But what I wanna do tonight means I need my hair tied back.”

“What do you want to do tonight, my love?”

Arthur grinned and kissed Thor again. “I think you already know the answer to that.”

Thor smiled back. “How would you like me? On my back, or on my front?”

“On your front. It’ll make things easier.”

Thor tugged his tank top off and rolled over onto his stomach, letting Arthur pull his shorts down. He felt strong fingers spread his cheeks apart, and then he felt Arthur’s tongue. He sighed and rested his head on the pillow. Thor had done this to others, and had it done to him countless times before—but Arthur was better than any he’d ever had. He never needed to use his fingers; he could drive Thor into a frenzy with just his unbelievably talented mouth.

Arthur buried his face between Thor’s cheeks and began licking and sucking, teasing the tight, sensitive ring of muscle while Thor moaned quietly. He loved how responsive Thor was. He loved nothing more than teasing him, keeping him grunting and sweaty and almost begging. _Begging _! He was a God, and Arthur could make him _beg_. He’d never been one who got off on power, but it made him smile.__

__He pressed his tongue in, past the ring, and was rewarded with a soft groan of his name. Thor was tugging on his hardening cock, his legs spread a little wider to give both himself and Arthur more room. Arthur delved deeper, his fingers digging into Thor’s cheeks, relishing the soft noises he was making._ _

__Once Thor was fully hard, Arthur pulled away, a little reluctantly, and nudged Thor onto his back again. He reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the lube and a condom from the drawer. He drizzled some of the lube onto his fingers and pressed the first one inside of Thor. Thor could take a lot, but Arthur had big hands. Very big hands. He ran his free hand over Thor’s chest, stopping to gently tease a nipple; one of the first things Arthur had discovered when they’d first had sex was that Thor’s nipples were surprisingly sensitive._ _

__“You like that, babe?” Arthur breathed. Thor nodded._ _

__“More,” he murmured. “Please.”_ _

__Arthur chuckled and closed his mouth around Thor’s nipple, sucking on it. He slid in a second finger and found Thor’s prostate, rubbing it teasingly, and let his teeth gently worry the nipple in his mouth. Thor grunted softly, one hand gripping the bedsheet, the other gripping Arthur’s shoulder._ _

__“Arthur, _please_ ,” he breathed. Arthur kissed his shoulder._ _

__“Ready, babe?”_ _

__“Yes. Please, Arthur, I need it,” Thor said quietly, his eyes lidded and slightly hazy. Arthur kissed him again and leaned over him, guiding his cock inside of him. He pushed in slowly, slowly, until he was fully sheathed inside of Thor. He rested his forehead against Thor’s. For a while, he stayed still, enjoying the feeling of Thor tightening and relaxing around him alternately; he loved the way Thor’s body moved, the way it reacted to each new sensation. Thor really did have a beautiful body._ _

__“You look good with a dick in your ass,” Arthur grinned teasingly against Thor’s neck. Thor huffed out a breathless laugh._ _

__“Come on. I already asked you for it, didn’t I?” he replied, wrapping his arms around Arthur._ _

__Even slower than before, taking care not to hurt his boyfriend, Arthur began thrusting. He lavished more attention on Thor’s nipples, occasionally breaking away to kiss him deeply, as Thor rode his cock, his own bouncing against his stomach. Arthur wrapped his hand around Thor’s dick and tugged it, running his thumb over the tip. Thor was panting harshly, his cheeks reddening, sweat beading on his forehead. Arthur was pretty well-hung, and most guys had trouble taking him, but Thor took his dick like a champ._ _

__“You good there?” he asked. Thor nodded and swallowed thickly._ _

__“I’m close,” he said, his voice strained. Arthur sped his thrusts up, pounding into Thor, relishing the way Thor’s pants and groans sped up with it and the way Thor’s grip on his shoulders tightened. He slammed his hips against Thor’s ass as he came, groaning his name, eyes screwed shut in pleasure. As he rode out his orgasm, he was brought back to reality by Thor’s needy hands still gripping his shoulders. He sat back slightly and took hold of Thor’s cock again, stroking and tugging. Thor came on his stomach, crying Arthur’s name._ _

__Arthur wiped his hand on the sheets and pulled out. He pulled the condom off and dropped it in the trash. He collapsed on the bed next to Thor and lazily tugged the hair band out, letting his hair spill out across the pillows. Thor rolled over and buried his face in Arthur’s neck, playing with his hair._ _

__“So good, babe,” he cooed. He kissed Thor’s forehead. “You OK?”_ _

__“I am well,” Thor murmured in reply. He was getting sleepy, Arthur could tell. He always did after a good fucking. It was kind of cute. “Yourself, my love?”_ _

__“There was just one thing I wanted to mention, actually,” Arthur remarked. Thor looked up._ _

__“Hm?”_ _

__“You talk way too much like my brother.”_ _

__Arthur felt Thor smile against his neck._ _


End file.
